cardfightvanguardfandomcom-20200222-history
Nova Grappler
The Nova Grappler (ノヴァグラップラー Nova Gurappurā) is a clan from the nation of Star Gate. They are a heavily offensive clan who focus on standing their units, with some cards devoted to unflipping cards in your damage zone. Kamui Katsuragi uses this clan in both the anime and manga. Nagisa Daimonji also uses this clan in the anime. Sets containing Nova Grappler cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (13 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (7 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (12 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (11 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (8 cards) *Booster Set 13: Catastrophic Outbreak (15 cards) *Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades (21 cards) Extra Boosters: *Extra Booster 1: Comic Style Vol.1 (9 cards) *Extra Booster 4: Infinite Phantom Legion (35 cards) *Extra Booster 8: Champions of the Cosmos (35 cards) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 3: Golden Mechanical Soldier Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (1 card) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) Races Shared Races *Alien *Angel *Battleroid *Elf *High Beast *Human *Vampire *Workeroid *Warbeast Sub-clans *Asura *Blau *Beast Deities *Death Army *Raizers List of Nova Grappler cards Grade 0 *Battle Arm Leprechaun (Elf) *Battleraizer (Stand) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Bright Cobra (Stand) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Death Stinger (Critical) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Night Jackal (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Rescue Bunny (Heal) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Riot Horn (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Van Paurus (Draw) (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, White Tiger (Battleroid) *Blaujunger (Battleroid) *Cannon Ball (Stand) (Battleroid) *Cat Butler (Warbeast) *Death Army Pawn (Battleroid) *Energyraizer (Battleroid) *Fighting Battleship, Prometheus (Critical) (Battleroid) *Grapple Mania (Stand) (Workeroid) *Kaleido Ace (Battleroid) *Lionet Heat (Warbeast) *Lucky Girl (Stand) (High Beast) *Meteoraizer (Critical) (Battleroid) *Minimum Raizer (Critical) (Battleroid) *Morgenrot (Battleroid) *Raizer Crew (Draw) (Human) *Raizer Girl, Kate (Heal) (Workeroid) *Raizer Pilot, Huey (Human) *Red Card Dealer (Stand) (Alien) *Red Lightning (Critical) (Alien) *Regenbogen (Heal) (Battleroid) *Ring Girl, Clara (Heal) (Workeroid) *Schnee Regen(Draw) (Battleroid) *Schones Wetter (Critical) (Battleroid) *Shining Lady (Critical) (Battleroid) *Starker Wind (Stand) (Battleroid) *Subliminal Gray (Stand) (Alien) *The Gong (Draw) (Workeroid) *Three Minutes (Draw) (Human) *Transmigrating Evolution, Miraioh (Battleroid) *Turboraizer (Stand) (Battleroid) *Wall Boy (Heal) (Battleroid) Grade 1 *Almighty Reporter (Workeroid) *Anthrodroid (Battleroid) *Battering Minotaur (Warbeast) *Bear Down Samurai (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Blank Marsh (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Desert Gator (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Hilarity Destroyer (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Max Beat (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Scarlet Bird (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Solar Falcon (Battleroid) *Blade Arm Leprechaun (Battleroid) *Blaupanzer (Battleroid) *Blau Dunkelheit (Battleroid) *Burstraizer (Battleroid) *Cannonraizer (Battleroid) *Carvingraizer (Battleroid) *Clay-doll Mechanic (Alien) *Cray Soldier (Alien) *Dancing Wolf (Warbeast) *Death Army Bishop (Battleroid) *Death Army Guy (Battleroid) *Energy Charger (Workeroid) *Flower Ray Leprechaun (Battleroid) *Jetraizer (Battleroid) *Machinery Angel (Angel) *Oasis Girl (Workeroid) *Polar Stern (Battleroid ) *Queen of Heart (Battleroid) *Raizer Custom (Battleroid) *Reserveraizer (Battleroid) *Rocket Hammer Man (Human) *Screamin' and Dancin' Announcer, Shout (Alien) *Shieldraizer (Battleroid) *Space Pit (Battleroid) *Stoic Hani (Battleroid) *Tankraizer (Battleroid) *Toolkit Boy (Workeroid) *Tough Boy (Battleroid) *Twin Blader (Battleroid) Grade 2 *Beast Deity, Black Tortoise (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Brainy Papio (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Damned Leo (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Golden Anglet (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Hatred Chaos (Battleroid) *Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Bloody Reign (Vampire) *Boomerang Thrower (Human) *Brutal Jack (Battleroid) *Cup Bowler (Human) *Daredevil Samurai (Battleroid) *Death Army Knight (Battleroid) *Death Army Lady (Battleroid) *Death Army Rook (Battleroid) *Eisenkugel (Battleroid) *Gattlingraizer (Battleroid) *Grosse Baer (Battleroid) *Heroic Hani (Battleroid) *Hi-powered Raizer Custom (Battleroid) *Hungry Dumpty (Alien) *Jupiter Blaukluger (Battleroid) *King of Sword (Battleroid) *Kungfu Kid, Bolta (Battleroid) *Magician Girl, Kirara (Workeroid) *Marine Raizer High Torpedo (Battleroid) *Mars Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Marvelous Hani (Alien) *NGM Prototype (Battleroid) *Phoenix Raizer Flame Wing (Battleroid) *Rapidraizer (Battleroid) *Street Bouncer (Alien) *Super Electromagnetic Lifeform, Storm (Alien) *Transraizer (Battleroid) *Ultimate Raizer Dual Flare (Battleroid) *Wingraizer (Battleroid) Grade 3 *Armored Fairy, Shubiela (Battleroid) *Armored Heavy Gunner (Battleroid) *Asura Kaiser (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Azure Dragon (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Ethics Buster (Battleroid) *Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake (Battleroid) *Brutal Joker (Battleroid) *Deadliest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster "Яeverse" (Battleroid) *Death Metal Droid (Battleroid) *Death Army Commander (Battleroid) *Galaxy Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Gold Rutile (Battleroid) *Hollow Nomad (Alien) *Infinite Corrosion Form, Death Army Cosmo Lord (Alien) *Immortal, Asura Kaiser (Battleroid) *Lion Heat (Warbeast) *Marine Raizer Anchor Arm (Battleroid) *Maximum Raizer (Battleroid) *Merkur Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Miss Splendor (Alien) *Moai the Great (Alien) *Mond Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Mr. Invincible (Alien) *Muscle Hercules (Alien) *Nobody From Olmeca (Alien) *Perfect Raizer (Battleroid) *Phoenix Raizer Drill Wing (Battleroid) *Pluto Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Stern Blaukluger (Battleroid) *Strongest Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Extreme (Battleroid) *Top Gun (Battleroid) *Ultimate Lifeform, Cosmo Lord (Alien) *Ultimate Raizer Mega Flare (Battleroid) *Ultra Beast Deity, Illuminal Dragon (Battleroid)